Personalized rings, such as class rings, are popular. Class rings in particular have been popular keepsakes among students for generations. Today, personalized rings have expanded to include such items as affiliation rings, which may commemorate membership in certain organizations, and championship rings, which may commemorate victories in sports or other competitions.
Historically, class rings were relatively uniform and provided students little opportunity to express themselves through individualized, personal features. This was, at least in part, because manufacturing involved hand carving of molds and mass production of like looking rings was more economical. Over time, however, automated manufacturing processes have made it possible to provide students or other purchasers of keepsake rings with an opportunity to customize their choices. Such customization may permit ring purchasers to specify such features as the style and color of a stone, the specific graphics or crest to appear on the ring, and the text to appear on the ring. Still other customization and personalization may also be accommodated.
Selecting desirable custom features for a keepsake ring can be difficult for users if they are unable to see an image of the ring incorporating the features that they have chosen. In particular, students or others who are designing customized or personalized rings may not have designed a ring before or they may have little experience designing rings and, as such, may have difficulty visualizing the result of one or several customizing selections.